The Boy
by world of pokemon masters
Summary: A young boy's home perishes in flames, and is taken in by Pokemon. First Fanfic. No flames.
1. Prologue

**Author: Hello everybody!**

 **Everyone: Yay!**

 **Author: This is my first fanfic and I want to introduce everybody here! First off, Lord of the Sky, Rayquaza!**

 **Rayquaza: RRRROOOAAAAARRRR! I am Rayquaza! Nice to meet you!**

 **Author: Don't scare them. :(**

 **Rayquaza: Sorry. ;-;**

 **Author: Next up is a playful pokemon like a little kid, Mew!**

 **Mew: Hello! Let's play! (Starts bouncing up and down hyperactively like a kid in a candy shop.)**

 **Author: Not now Mew, they came here to read about A-**

 **Mew: NO SPOILERS!**

 **Author: Fine! Anyways, our final guest is the Nightmare King, Darkrai!**

 **Darkrai: Sup guys and gals.**

 **Author: Now that you met everyone, remember:**

 **Everyone: R &R!**

 **Key**

 **Pokedex speech**

Normal speech

Poke-speech/sound affects/movesBOOM! The ranch exploded. All the Ponyta were running around in a panic. The Mareep were bleating at a deafening volume. The nearby wild Pokemon were panicking, running away from the burning building. Men in black uniforms with a blood red "R " insignia were surrounding the building. Suddenly, the ranch's Rapidash, with a small babe on its back, came out of the fire. The men sent out many Rattatas and Zubats, but it was in vain. Out of its mouth came a huge Fire Blast attack, burning the pokemon alive. It then used Extremespeed to run away. They ended up in a small clearing inside the forest. Out of the forest came a Hypno."What are you here for, Rapidash?"

" _Team Rocket came and blew up the ranch. The boy and me survived. They were after him."_

"We shall take him in and raise him as a Pokemon and human and protect him. We shall raise the boy. We shall pay our debt to the people who lived there. We shall raise Ash Ketchum."

 **Author: Sorry this is super short.**

 **Everyone: Awwwww…**

 **Author: Like we said, tell us what you think and what we should do.**

 **Everyone: See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: Hello there!**

 **Everybody: Hi!**

 **Author: I have noticed my first chapter has had some publishing errors. So you know, moves and poke-speech will be in italics.**

 **Mew: We all apologize for the super short first chapter, RIGHT GUYS!?**

 **Everyone: (sweat dropping) Of course!**

 **Darkrai: We HAVE noticed that someone liked it anyways. Thank you!**

 **Rayquaza: Remember:**

 **Everyone: R &R!**

 _5 years later…_

The talking Hypno therefore raised ash Ketchum. He taught him reading, writing, how to speak (obviously), history, and how to interact with humans, and taught him everything he knew, even if he was too young by human standards, he was too old by Pokemon standards. He was taught to never bring up sex and things related to it. He learned proper speech. He learned how to cook. But all these years of living with Pokemon had an unexpected side effect.

" _Hi Ash!"_

" _Hi Pidgey!"_

He understood the Pokemon language.

Of course, Hypno told him to hide his 'unique' ability from other humans. He didn't want Ash to be used by groups like Team Rocket. He saw him as his own child. Once Ash learned about Pokemon Trainers, he wanted to become one. It was his dream.

Ash: 10 yrs old

Ash woke up early to get to the lab. He lived 10 miles from Pallet, so it took him a couple of hours to get there. When he reached there, he saw his rival: Gary.

"Hey Ashy-boy. What are you doing here?"

"Same as you Gary. Getting a Pokemon." Hypno taught him how to control his anger.

"Well, with this Squirtle, I'll be better than you! Smell ya later!"

He then went into his sports limo and drove away. "Police should pull him over for underage driving," Ash stated. He then went into the lab. There he saw Oak waiting for him. "Ah, if it isn't Ash. You realize you're late, right?"

"I overslept this morning," Ash lied. Hypno drilled into him to never tell anyone he lived with Pokemon.

"Well then. You're lucky I have an extra Pokemon here, or you would be out of luck. Follow me." He led Ash to a room with a single Poke ball with a lightning sticker on it. "In this Poke ball is a Pikachu. It is very unruly and isn't tame yet. I found it chewing some electric cables last week." At this, Ash sweat dropped. "I have a feeling that it will shock us when it is released, so don't let it out right now. Now here are you Pokedex and Poke balls. I will accompany you outside." When they went outside, they saw a small group of people there to wish Ash luck. "Hey Ash," the professor started, "where is your mother?"

"She couldn't make it, so I'm going to visit her right now," he said, and rushed off to the forest at a breakneck pace. Once he reached the forest, all of the Pokemon came out and greeted him. Hypno came out with his bag full of supplies. "Now Ash, here are your supplies, and I believe someone wanted to see you. Come here!" At this, a Spearow came out from the crowd.

" _I would like to join you on your journey."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Positive."_

Ash brought out a Poke ball and tapped Spearow, sucking it in. The Poke ball didn't even shake, showing Spearow was coming willingly. He then let it out. " _Alright guys, my starter is a tad bit unruly, but I want you to meet it. Come on out!"_ And with that, he tossed his starter's Poke ball and Pikachu popped out. When he saw all the Pokemon, he started to charge up an electric attack, until Ash yelled, _"Stop!"_ This got Pikachu's attention. _"You speak!?"_

" _Yes. I am now your trainer. So please, lets be friends."_

" _Fine, I'll give you a trial week, deal?"_

" _Deal."_ And with that, Ash returned Spearow and tried to return Pikachu, but it dodged the beam. Ash concluded that he doesn't like Poke balls. They then went on their way.

 **Author: Nice and… well… longer.**

 **Mew: At least it has SOME length to it!**

 **Rayquaza: Mew, writing a fanfic is harder than it looks, okay?**

 **Darkrai: Quit yelling at us Mew, it is really bothering me!**

 **Everyone: See ya next time!**


End file.
